


Can't Help But Melt

by forever_doodling_tardises



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But Certainly Not Canon, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, My Headcanon-Indulgent Art-Based Fic, Not Even a Little Bit Canon, Set On the Argo II, So Not Canon It Hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_doodling_tardises/pseuds/forever_doodling_tardises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, the clinginess was becoming a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help But Melt

Lately, the clinginess was becoming a thing.  
Not bad-clingy, just the fact that Nico was everywhere lately: pulling Jason along by the arm to look at one of Leo's mechanical creations (which was a poor pretense, seeing as Nico had never been all that interested in them before, and anyway, Leo had been in the room at the time); leaning over and resting his head on Jason's shoulder, Nico's own shoulder advancing gradually past Jason's arm and into the realm of his chest; falling asleep on the sofa (there was one lonely, forgotten old sofa in one of the storage areas, which they had taken to exploring) with his head on Jason's chest and his arm casually flung over Jason's torso. The last situation was nice for a while, feeling their two independent respiratory systems keeping them alive with each inhale and exhale, but Jason's leg was falling asleep and he had to sleep sometime too. So, trying and failing to maneuver Nico off of him without waking him up, he stood from the couch and whispered, "Come on, Nico, we've got to get you to bed." The smaller boy, however, made no move to get up. "Okay, sleepy," Jason said, lifting Nico onto his back. Nico mumbled what might have been a noise of protest, but then slumped against Jason, semiconsciously wrapping his arms loosely around the taller boy's neck. He began walking down the many corridors and up the few staircases that led to the upper level, which was where the cabins were located. Nico was occupying one of the spare rooms, whereas Jason was nearly all the way at the end, across from Annabeth. Jason deposited Nico in the sparsely furnished room, which consisted of a bed, a lamp, and a small dresser. He sank into a half-squat next to the bed, allowing Nico to haphazardly tumble onto the mattress. Pulling the blankets up over Nico, he turned to leave, but then a question occurred to him. "Hey, Nico?"  
"Hm?"  
"What's with all the physicalness lately?"  
Nico instantly tensed, eyes shooting open. "Not that I don't like it," Jason clarified hastily, seeing Nico's guarded expression and wincing internally - there had definitely been a better way to word that. "I was just wondering if there was a reason." And Jason must not have been the least smooth person ever, because Nico responded rather than shutting him out. "It's just..." he paused, collecting his thoughts and bringing himself to a sitting position, before continuing: "Hades kids are sort of perennially cold. Literally freezing, like it comes from inside of us. And...when I'm with you, when I'm close to you, physically or otherwise, I'm not nearly as cold anymore."  
It took Jason a moment to process the fact that Nico was indeed saying what Jason thought he was. The blonde sat down on the bed next to the raven-haired boy, leaning closer. Nico reciprocated, tilting his face up slightly to meet the other's lips. Jason's hand came up to cup the back of Nico's neck, fingers tangling in his shaggy black hair. By the time they pulled apart, Jason had rolled over to the other side of the bed, spine pressed against the wall and Nico's body pressed against his own. "I can stay," Jason whispers, blue eyes meeting black, "if you want to. To keep you warm."


End file.
